Druga Wojna o Pierścień
Druga Wojna o Pierścień - konflikt toczący się w całym Śródziemiu, w szczególności w Eriadorze pomiędzy Wolnymi Ludami, a Sarumanem Odrodzonym i jego armią. Przed wojną Około 45 CE Saruman wrócił z Krain Ciemności do Śródziemia. Od razu chciał zemścić się na Wolnych Ludach. Wybudował więc potężną twierdzę na dalekiej północy, w pobliżu gór Darn Grine. Nazwał ją Fórmengard. Ściągnał wielu orków z Gundabadu i Gór Mglistych i założył wielkie kuźnie, w górze Dvhan. Odnalazł elfów, potomków członków bractwa Gwaith i Mirdain i wyciągnął z nich informacje o tworzeniu Wielkich Pierścieni. Sam stworzył Pierścień nad Pierścieniami. Sprzymierzył się z czarnoksiężnikiem Eórdshem. Podzielili wspólnie zebraną armię orków na dwie części - część dla Sarumana, który miał zająć się Eriadorem, a drugą część otrzymał Eórdsh, który miał toczyć wojnę za Górami Mglistymi. Okres przed upadkiem Sarumana (56 CE) Początki wojny Saruman ze swoją armią ukrył się w Górach Mglistych, podczas gdy Eórdsh odwrócił uwagę strzegącego Hobbitów króla Elessara atakując Arnor. Bitwa o Arnor Eórdsh ruszył ze swoją trzydziesto tysięczną armią na Arnor. Wojskami jego współdowodził Thuraziel, który niedawno przeszedł na jego stronę. Uznał, że najłatwiejszym celem będzie północna stolica Zjednoczonego Królestwa, Fornost. Większość żołnierzy w tym momencie przebywała w Gondorze, tłumiąc powstanie Nurnejczyków. W całym Arnorze było tylko siedem tysięcy żołnierzy. Wszyscy wzmocnili załogę Fornostu, a następnie oczekiwali przeciwnika. Armia Eórdsha rozpoczęła bombardowanie miasta przy pomocy katapult. Orkowie zniszczyli bramę taranem, ale nie zdołali jej zdobyć. Orkowie ruszyli do szturmu. Niemal zdobyli już bramę, gdy nadciągnęły posiłki w liczbie czternastu tysięcy Rohirrimów. Rozproszyli oni orków, a w tym czasie wojska Arnoru wyszły zza bramy i dołączyły do walki. Przeciwnik został pokonany, ale wielu orkom udało się uciec do siedziby swego pana na północy. Potyczka w Górach Mglistych Jakiś czas po bitwie o Arnor, Pierwszy Oddział Gór Mglistych wyruszył na drugą stronę gór. W czasie drogi zobaczyli obóz armii Sarumana. Chcieli o tym donieść Elessarowi, przebywającemu jeszcze w Fornoście. W czasie drogi napadli ich orkowie nasłani przez Sarumana. Pozabijali wszystkich członków oddziału i uciekli z powrotem do obozu. Potyczka w Marchii Zachodniej W końcu wyszkoleni przez Sarumana orkowie przybyli do Shire. Udali się najpierw do Wschodniej Ćwiartki, a potem doszli do Marchii Zachodniej. Jednak Bilbo Baggins II i Lena Overlar czekali na nich i stoczyli pierwszą walkę z orkami. Uzbrojeni w sztylety, wbijali ostrza orkom w piersi. Potyczka w Helmowym Jarze W tym samym czasie część armii Sarumana została wysłana do Rohanu. Królowa Falca nie dysponowała nawet dziesięcioma tysiącami. Skryła się wraz z całym ludem i armią w Helmowym Jarze. Wtedy ujrzeli też na horyzoncie wojsko Sarumana. Byli to doświadczeni Uruk-hai. Podjęli oblężenia, i podjęli nawet jeden szturm, ale uciekli na wieść zbliżającej się ogromnej armii Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Bitwa pod Berryhole Następną bitwę hobbici stoczyli w położnym w Marchii Nadmorskiej miasteczku Berryhole. Orków już było wiele więcej. Jednak sprytny Bilbo postanowił zastosować inną taktykę. Zapalił pochodnie wypełnione prochem, po czym rzucał nimi w orków. Bitwa o Minas Tirith Eórdsh, po porażce w Arnorze zebrał znowu armię, tym razem mniejszą, bo dwudziesto tysięczną. Saruman za to miał w armii ponad czterdzieści tysięcy orków. Przeszedł z armią na drugą stronę gór. Eórdsh zrobił tak samo tylko przeszedł przez Isengard. Obie armie połączyły się w pobliżu Emyn Muil, po czym ruszyły w kierunku Minas Tirith. Jako, że króla Elessara nie było tam, dowództwo objął jego syn, Eldarion. Szpiedzy przynieśli mu wiadomości o nadchodzącym wrogu i przygotował miasto do obrony. Stacjonowało tam dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy żołnierzy z Gondoru. Wysłano prośbę o pomoc do Rohanu. Rozpoczęło się oblężenie Minas Tirith. Kilka dni później nadeszło osiem tysięcy Rohirrimów. Rzucili się na orków i chwilowo ich odparli. Potem wyszli zza murów Gondorczycy i wspólnie przegonili siły wroga. Armie Eórdsha i Sarumana wycofały się wraz z nimi samymi do ich siedzib na dalekiej północy. Bitwa Nad Wodą Kolejna bitwa była stoczona w miasteczku Bywater (Nad Wodą). Tym razem Lena i Bilbo musieli popłynąć na łodziach i ostrzeliwali z łuku biegnących orków. Tych, których nie zdołali zastrzelić, wrzucali do wody. Pozostał jeszcze jeden. Był on wodzem orków. Miał on Pierścień Nad Pierścieniami, którego miał użyć, aby zabić Bagginsa. Najpierw stoczyli pojedynki na sztylety, po czym wódz podrzucił Pierścień, jednak to hobbit go złapał, zabijając orka. Jego ciało schowali w wodzie. Bitwa o Hobbiton Potem Hobbici zawrócili, gdyż orkowie udali się w stronę Hobbitonu. Lena i Bilbo śledzili ich. Orkowie udali się do Bagshot Row. Tam niziołki zobaczyły okropny widok: mieszkańcy Bagshot Row byli bici przez orków, drzwi od nor były wyrwane, a orkowie łamali na pół blaty stołów. Gdy zaatakowali dom rodzinny Leny Bagshot Row 2, hobbitka wściekła się. Rzuciła się na orków ze sztyletem, jednak orkowie odrzucili ją i przełamali sztylet na pół. Jednak Lena miała jeszcze jedną broń - własnoręcznie robioną kuszę. Broń zadziałała świetnie - orkowie byli martwi. W rogu domu Leny siedział trzęsący się skulony staruszek. Był to ojciec Leny. Na szczęście nic mu się nie stało - orkowie w rogu nie zauważyli go. Potem udali się do Bag End. Tam zobaczyli podobny widok z tą tylko różnicą, że Samwise Gamgee i Róża Cotton bronili się przed orkami. Lena stanęła na straży Pagórka, aby nie przybył już ani jeden ork więcej, a Baggins zajął się pokonywaniem tych będących już w dawnym domu jego ojca. Jednak jeden ork o całym zabandażowanym ciele powalił Bilba i przygniótł go stopą. Jednak znikąd zjawiła się siostra Bilba Natalie i zabiła orka. Hobbiton był wolny. Odzyskanie przez Sarumana Pierścienia nad Pierścieniami Potem wraz z Natalie Bilbo i Lena udali się dalej na Wschód, licząc, że uda im się znaleźć Sarumana i doszli aż do Gór Mglistych. Tam między dwoma górami zobaczyli Sarumana we własnej osobie. Swoim kosturem odepchnął on Lenę i Natalie i zabrał Froda na szczyt góry. Tam stoczyli pojedynek na miecze. Bilbo został ciężko poraniony przez Sarumana. Odrodzony czarnoksiężnik wyszarpał mu Pierścień. Wypowiedział dwa słowa: Ucho Igielne, po czym zamiast zabić Bagginsa, uciekł mu, używając Pierścienia (przekształcił część góry, na której stał, na nizinę). Potem poucinał przekształcającą mocą Pierścienia wszystkie drogi na szczyt góry. Jednak Natalie i Lena wspięli się do Bilba i zabrali go do Rivendell, gdzie wyleczyli go z ran podczas pojedynku na miecze z Sarumanem. Druga Bitwa o Arnor Saruman i Eórdsh wyruszyli razem ze swymi armiami w kierunku Fornostu. Wiedzieli, że aby wygrać muszą go zdobyć, gdyż była to północna stolica Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Poświęcili na to około jedenej sidómej obu połączonych armii. Były to zdecydowanie za małe siły. Nadszedł dość duży oddział jazdy Arnoru i rozproszył orków. Wędrówka Hobbitów Bilbo nie zrozumiał słów Sarumana, jednak Natalie powiedziała mu, że w Ered Luin jest jezioro zwane Jeziorem Nad Uchem Igielnym ze względu na skałę przy jego brzegu zwaną Uchem Igielnym, która kształtem przypominała Ucho Igielne. Hobbici postanowili, że zawędrują tam. Zaofiarowała się im pomóc elfka imieniem Emily. DWTW Oblężenie Minas Tirith W końcu Saruman i Eórdsh zrozumieli, że aby wykończyć ducha bojowego wroga trzeba zdobyć Minas Tirith. Wzięli na wyprawę całe swoje armie, w sumie około osiemdziesiąt tysięcy orków i Uruków. Marsz rozpoczęli z Gundabadu, pustosząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Falca, królowa Rohanu myślała nad wysłaniem oddziałó na nieprzyjaciela, ale uznała, że lepiej będzie ich użyć do odsieczy Minas Tirith. A więc armia orków bez przeszkód dotarła do Minas Tirith. Tam udało się zebrać siedem tysięcy żołnierzy, bo reszta wracała dopiero z Arnoru. Orkowie rozpoczęli oblężenie, ostrzeliwując miasto przy pomocy katapult. Mieszkańcy jednak dzielnie się bronili. W końcu zirytowany Saruman wezwał smoki z Darn Grine. Kilka dni później dotarły wojska z Arnoru, wraz z całą armią królowej Falki. Konnica Rohanu zaszarżowała tak szybko i mocno, że niemal zniszczyła całą armię Sarumana. Saruman uciekł do Ered Luin. Eórdsh, wraz z ostatnimi oddziałami Sarumana i pozostałymi orkami wycofał się do Gór Szarych. Smoki z Darn Grine, gdy dowiedziały się o porażce Sarumana, zawróciły. Ucho Igielne W końcu hobbici dotarli do Ucha Igielnego. Natalie, Lena i Emily zostawili Bilba samego. Był tam Saruman, który go oczekiwał. Czarnoksiężnik ponownie stoczył pojedynek z Bilbem i przegrał. Jego Pierścień wypadł mu, a Bilbo przełamał jego kostur. Czarnoksiężnik powiedział, że Bilbo ma wybór: zniszczyć Pierścień i Sarumana przez przerzucenie Pierścienia przez Ucho Igielne albo oddać go czarnoksiężnikowi, a ten wskrzesi jego matkę. Baggins jednak domyślił się, że to kłamstwo i przerzucił Pierścień przez skałę. Saruman od momentu rzucenia zaczął się rozpadać na małe kawałeczki, a gdy pierścień wpadł do jeziora, część ciała, która nie zdążyła się rozpaść, wybuchła, pojawiły się Lena, Natalie I Emily ubrana w ten strój, który nosiła jego matka. Emily zdradziła Bilbowi, że jest jego matką i że nie utopiła się, lecz morze, podobnie jak Jego, zaniosłą ją do Śródziemia. Ponieważ wybuch wzniecił pożar, Bilbo, Lena, Natalie i Emily (a tak naprawdę Elienne Favdelles) uciekli. Okres po upadku Sarumana (57 - 64 CE) Mimo upadku Sarumana, Eórdsh nie poddał się i toczył wojnę ze Zjednoczonym Królestwem i Wolnymi Ludami jeszcze przez siedem lat, wykorzystując resztki armii Sarumana zebranej z Eriadoru i swoich batalionów orków. Większość jej czasu zajmowała typowa wojna szarpana dlatego wspomnę tu tylko o dwóch z nich. Siedmioletnia Wojna Za Górami Bitwa o Siedziby Trolli Eórdsh zjednał sobie trolle zamieszkujące Siedziby Trolli. W tamtejszych lasach odbyła się niewielka bitwa pomiędzy piechotą z Arnoru i oddziałem łuczników z Shire'u. Została przegrana przez Arnorczyków i hobbitów. Bitwa na Zielonej Równinie Zielona Równina był to kawałek całkowicie płaskiego terenu zaraz przy Wschodniej Bramie Morii. Eórdsh przesunął swą armię w jej pobliżu, oczekując nadejścia armii Wolnych Ludów. Orkowie Eórdsha skryli się w pobliskim lesie i czekali. Aż się doczekali. Wolnymi Ludami dowodził niedoświadczony drugi syn króla Elessara, Marindil. Nie wysłał on straży przedniej do wyjścia z Morii i nie wiedział co tam może być. Orkowie wyszli ze swoich kryjówek i dosłownie zniszczyli przeciwnika. Wszyscy zginęli lub dostali się do niewoli jak Marindil. Upadek Eórdsha Nastały ostatnie tygodnie wojny. Wymęczone armie obu stron spotkały się na Emyn Muil. Tam stoczono ostatnią bitwę Drugiej Wojny o Pierścień. Dwudziestotysięczna armia Wolnych Ludów pod dowództwem króla Elessara, przeciwko trzydziestu pięciu tysiącom orków Eórdsha. Orkowie zaatakowali. Wolne Ludy broniły się dzielnie, przez co zadali orkom wielkie straty. W końcu Eórdsh sam musiał stanąć do walki. Zabił wielu ludzi i hobbitów. W końcu stanął do pojedynku z Elessarem. Ten wspomagany mocą Iluvatara, magicznie zabił Eórdsha ciosem w brzuch. Tak zakończyło się ostatnie starcie Drugiej Wojny o Pierścień. Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Lata CE